


At My Mercy

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dacryphilia, Dom Ransom Drysdale, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Gags, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Scarf Gag, Sex, Sub Ransom Drysdale, Switching, dom reader, ransom is so pretty when he cries in pleasure, scarf bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Ransom is finally at your mercy for once.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & Reader, Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You, ransom thrombey/male reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	At My Mercy

“But daddy, you always do this to me.” You mumble watching Ransom under you. You had oh so kindly stuffed one his scarves in his mouth, before using one of his other ones and using it to tie his hands to the headboard.

You knew if he really wanted to he could get out of them, but he never tries too. It’s kind of amazing that he doesn’t truly, he was the one always in charge, the boss and your loving asshole of a husband, but tonight it was your birthday and he was letting you do whatever you wanted to do, which was....this.

He edges you quite often, he loves to make you cry, squirm, and wiggle as he edges you anywhere he wants to do it. You always had a safe word you could use of course, but you have never used it yet. So far everything was things you could handle.

He has a safeword as well, but you also know he’s stubborn enough to not use it and you’ve had to really give him a talking too over that before. He thinks he will never have a need for one and yeah most likely he never would have a need to use one, neither of you gets too crazy...so far.

That’s not the point though.

He wasn’t thrilled by the gag, but you know for a fact he secretly has an oral fixation, the bindings to his wrist you know he also doesn’t mind, not really. He likes to sass and bitch, but you know he really gets off on bondage of any kind.

Still, his whimpers are music to your ears as you slowly ride him, your hole taking him in a way, you couldn’t so easily a few years ago. He was a small man by any means, he was a good size and just thinking of his cock size makes you lick your lips as you slowly slide down over his cock lazily.

Ransom’s eyes flutter at the feeling, his whine is lovely, for how much you love him as your dom, there is something very sweetly satisfying seeing him like this, at your mercy for once. You can tell he likes it even if he pretends he doesn’t.

“This is what daddy deserves for edging me so long yesterday, add was so mean, I’m just returning the favor.” You coo down at him.

You moan as you sink down over his cock once more, his head tips back as he whines softly, there are tears of pleasure on his cheeks and he’s never looked so beautiful to you, his eyes plead with you.

It _has_ been an hour now, maybe you can finally show mercy. With your hands firmly on his hairy chest, you start riding him for real, his howl behind the gag just spurs you on, his hands flex in into fist and then uncurl, over and over again, his head tips back a bit more and the gag in his mouth still muffles him as he mouth falls open a bit more and he just moans, whines and whimpers.

He’s breathtaking like this, “Yeah that’s it daddy, just take it.”

He sobs at your words, words he normally uses on you, you grind your hips down hard as you feel him lose it, going over the edge with a deep moan from his throat, his whole body tenses and you love the feel of him coming into your well-used hole.

You follow right after him and it feels amazing, but honestly, you enjoy watching Ransom more, “Such a good daddy for me.”

You lean down making sure he stays deep inside you as you remove the gag from his mouth, his eyes flicker open and take you in with a sleepy, loving smile on his face, “Happy birthday honey.”

When you kiss him, he kisses back softly.


End file.
